Porous metals have been used extensively in medical implants. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,861, these porous metal members permit bone growth into the pores, which, in turn, binds the implant to the bone.
The general nature of the porous metal provides some difficulties. The porous metal can be easily bent or distorted while being implanted, especially if the implant is hollow or very thin. For example, twisting forces developed during insertion may shear a screw in half even though the screw may have adequate strength for in situ loads. Further, the nature of the metal makes it difficult to machine certain fine parts from the porous metal. In particular, threaded fasteners are difficult to machine from the porous metal.